transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Selena gets PowerArmor
2k5 - Monday, June 11, 2007, 8:07 PM ------------------------------------ Where does Militant level hardware come from? Selena finds out. (Player has no idea if this is themely or not currently, but the RP was nifty.) Upgrade RP. The Masquerade, a goth club and bar in San Francisco. Selena Llwyll is sitting at the bar, sipping on some iced water. Oddly, the bar is quiet, empty of everything save for it's owner. Even the usual staff is absent, the door marked with a closed sign for perhaps the first time since Selena bought it. Beside her is a cell phone, little signal indicator lit to show it is ready to receive calls. A few seconds after the appointed time the phone rings. No number is displayed, no name, no identification of any kind. A trio of rings and then silence before the cycle begins again. It's a signal and an important one at that. Selena Llwyll sets her water down, looking at the phone for a moment before she picks it up, pressing a few keys to send off a saved 'text' message. Her footsteps take her towards the back of the mini complex, the loading area where she keys in a code to partially open one of the drop gates. The gate rises, revealing the bent and decrepit form of Wei Daoling. The once vibrant, youthful human-Militant scientist is a mere shadow of his former self. His spotted skin hangs from brittle bones like aged parchment and one eye has gone solid white and blind. Behind him stand two massive individuals flanking a heavy wooden crate. Bowing as much as his prematurely aged body will allow, he smiles self-consciously before speaking. "Miss Llwyll," he croaks hoarsely, "It has been such a long time." Selena Llwyll dips into a bow, respectful even as she looks Wei over, noting the drastic changes with a twitch of a brow. Straightening, she offers a warm, welcome smile. "It has been some time, Wei. I did tell you that you could keep in touch." A glance at the two individuals flanking the shriveled man, "Thank you." Wei Daoling waves a hand slowly in dismissal. "It would not have done anyone good for me to remain in contact." A shadow of something crosses his face as he continues. "My activities since the departure of our comrades have not been strictly within the confines of the law." He shrugs with some small amount of humor before shuffling into the building. Gesturing sharply, he indicates the bruisers with the crate are to follow. Rising slightly on a gravity defiant base it floats in gently, guided by the dark garbed figures. Wei nods to them somewhat imperiously. "Do not worry about my associates, Miss Llwyll. They perform the functions my failing body cannot." Despite his command of the pair, it doesn't appear by his shabby attire that he would have the funds to secure their services. Selena Llwyll ahhs, stepping back and keying the loading gate back closed and locked. "We all do what we must to survive, Wei." Brow lifts, "And a casual evening in a bar talking wouldn't have done either of us any harm, Wei. This is as neutral ground as we can get for some of us." She starts back into the club proper, "Do they have names or should I accept them as your shadows and leave it at that?" Merest amused upturning of lips. Wei Daoling chuckles dryly. "I suppose a drink or two might not have done any harm, but I could never put any of my old comrades in danger. As for my friends, I think they would prefer to remain anonymous." Rubbing his hands together with a burst of his old energy, he grins toothily. "Well, I suppose it would be better if we got started. This may take a while. Where would you like me to set up?" Selena Llwyll grins a moment before gesturing into the club proper, "Being one of the darker clubs... we have.. well a shower room or wet room. Had it cleaned and bleached and then sealed to keep it contaminant free. Since I have it cleaned regularly, nobody asked why." Her footsteps are soft thumps in the old wooden floor. "And the lighting is adjustable for bright or dark, depending on what the audience wants or what the show is about. And we do have some.. acts that require such things on occasion. The things people do." A shake of her head. Wei Daoling actually blushes, still a little embarrassed by such turns of conversation. Carefully, he falls in step behind Selena, his hobbled gait keeping him more than a little out-of-step. Without a word, the pair and the box fall in line. "I think I may have some material that will make this process a little easier. It's most of my remaining stock of the tech I appropriated from our labs in Mexico." The conversation and activity seems to wear on him, and the aged figure leans against the wall for a moment as a coughing fit seizes him. Hacking into a handkerchief, he tries to hide the spattering of blood inside as he tucks it back into a pocket. "Excuse me," he offers softly before returning to the topic at hand. "Did you manage top acquire the components I asked for?" Selena Llwyll slows her steps slightly, giving Wei a concerned look before she nods, "It was dear, but with some looking, lots of phone calls. The list is complete." She headtilts, "No need for apologies Wei. You are performing for me a.. gift, too much to be considered a favor." She stops at a set of doors that are covered in plastic, taped shut. "Everything is in there. Materials, bandage material, everything on your list." Wei Daoling nods a little impatiently. "I should begin immediately. For the time being my condition is in a positive phase. I don't want to have a relapse in the middle of the operation." Moving around to the side of the door, he slips an arm under the plastic and opens the nearest door. Gesturing casually, he indicates Selena should precede him in. Selena Llwyll lifts both brows, "I think a relapse in the middle of this would be detrimental to both of us." She ducks and steps into the white tiled room, complete with floor drains, surgical steel sink, table... Like a little surgical suite but with extension cords dropped from above. "Let me know what and where you need me, Wei. Shoes on, off, skivvies. This is your work, I am but the canvas." Wei Daoling blushes again, but covers it by sending his hired minions in ahead of him. "On the table will be fine. Do you have surgical gowns? You will need to wear one of those. I do not need access to much of your flesh." He stumbles over the last few words as he shuffles over to the crate that was just lowered to the floor. Watching as two hands remove the lid, he peers into the box and nods with satisfaction. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the opportunity to retrieve your biological data from a.. er.. copy of the old personnel database." Selena Llwyll turns to a wall, brief smile lingering on her face as she removes shoes, then socks and her vest. "Oh, do we want a pink one, purple, blue, green or paisley?" Pause before she pulls a gown out of an undersink cabinet and works on changing in/under it without flashing. Evidently, she has experience in doing so. Soon her pants and shirt join her shoes in a neat stack and she turns, heading for the table. "Didn't eat after midnight, drank some water and..." She dangles her feet. "Don't mind at all. useful things those would be." Wei Daoling definitely keeps his eyes on whatever is in the massive crate while Selena changes. A harsh gesture makes sure the others do the same. "Excellent, it seems like you are well prepared. I managed to prepare some of what we will need ahead of time." He dips a hand into the box and withdraws a small datapad. "I've brought the only armor frame I've ever been able to get my hands on. Not the pitiful exo-suits of the EDC, but an actual assault frame from our armory." He thumbs on the storage device and begins flipping through reports. "I also pre-fabricated some armor plates. They remain incomplete and unattached, however. The data in the old database is several years out of date." Wei tries to smile, but instead ends up doubling over in another coughing fit. Selena Llwyll settles on the table, watching Wei and the crates of suspect goods, so to speak. "Do you need water or something to drink?" Concern flashing across her face. "Ahh.. I was wondering what you'd brought." Wei Daoling shakes his head grimly as he straightens back up. "No, thank you. I'm afraid the problem is much more severe than a simple tickle in the throat." Hobbling away from the crate, he approaches the table and produces a small medical scanner in his free hand. With elaborate care, he runs a quick scan on the patient. "I see that your data hasn't changed much since the forces departed. Excellent. This will make the process much easier." Selena Llwyll shrugs, "I keep in shape. No reason to let my guard down just because most everyone has left. The world isn't a safe place." She kicks a foot, still sitting up and watching Wei with intelligent interest. "I suspect that making it much easier still doesn't mean that this is an easy thing." Wei Daoling remains still for a moment before indicating the negative. "No, it will be invasive. I will have to install a series of subdermal transmitters deep into the bone in a number of locations. They will help keep your bio-electric field within certain parameters. It's these devices that will help keep the armor anchored in subspace." He sighs and leans on the table for a moment. "Furthermore, they'll have to be connected to a central processor in the brain to coordinate the process. It will be dangerous and unpleasant. You still have time to change your mind..." Selena Llwyll listens to the words, watching Wei as he speaks. A slow shake of her head, "No Wei. I'm not changing my mind. This.." she waves a hand, "is necessary. In a world where the aggressors are overly armed, the innocent need defenders. I have the skills, I just need the.. need something to gain an edge, something to gain time to evacuate in attacks, protect and if need be, fight on par with those I work with. If anything, this has been a long time coming. Something I should have stepped up to years ago." Expression grim, stern and thoughtful, "Already have the subdermal transmitter, anything else is just icing." A wink. Wei Daoling nods a little slowly. "Yes, it is a dangerous world. Now, so close to the end, I realize how foolish my dreams were of ridding the world of the Machines. It will never happen. I can only hope to supply their enemies as much as possible before I return to my ancestors." He pauses and quirks a brow. "You have the brain device or the bone implants? Or both?" Selena Llwyll shakes her head, "Subdermal radio is all I'm aware of being placed. Hell, Ollin could have put a GPS tracker in my... rear.." censoring herself, "while I was under for that. But I don't recall any soreness other than in my jawline." She absently rubs her jaw. "A bit discomforting, but better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick." She headtilts, "The enemy of my enemy is my ally. Although I think that's utter crap. The enemy of my enemy is also my enemy seems to be more the truth." Wei Daoling shrugs. "I officially have no allies anymore. It's too dangerous for everyone involved. I simply supply... well, nevermind that. I'm afraid the transmitter you presently have is incapable of sending the directed pulses necessary to summon the armor from subspace." Feet sliding carefully, he approaches a small wheeled cart and guides it back over to the table. Plucking a sterilized patch from its surface, he removes the backing and applies it to Selena's shoulder just below the neck. "I am afraid you'll have to be completely under for this. It will not be pleasant." He nods to the patch. "That should knock you in a couple of minutes. Try to relax." Raising a hand to his subordinates, Wei clearly gives them an order to get to work. One of them takes his datapad while the other begins to remove weighty pieces of armor plating from their storage racks. Selena Llwyll lifts both brows, "Alright, completely under." Did the world just shift slightly.. She lies back, eyes starting to cross. "You do.. whatcha do.. to survive, Wei." Eyes blinking as she disliked this numbing, groggy, all encompassing sensation that's creeping over her like a mack truck over a deer in the road. "Jus don' raid th' tequilla." And with those words of wisdom, she slides under, eyes closing. Wei Daoling manages a pained smile. "Drinking never was my strong suit," he murmurs as the minion with the datapad makes a quick copy of the information and hands it back. He waves the pair to continue working, not quite hiding the look of concern for his patient. He never did like working on friends, that's for sure. Luckily this procedure is really more mechanical than medical. Set the data device on the cart for a moment, he retrieves a small dye marker and the med scanner. Running it over Selena's unconscious form once more, he uses the marker to make a few notations on the skin at the shoulders, the arms, the legs, and the torso. Behind him, the towering and surprisingly skilled goons break out a set of tools and begin making minor adjustments to the armor plate. Wei, almost oblivious to the metalworking, picks up a device that looks like a deranged combination of a pneumatic gun and a power drill. A small rack of vials containing a specially prepared solution loaded with the microscopic transmitters sits nearby. With some reluctance, he loads one into the gun and presses it to the skin above one of the inked notations. Now, as Selena is unconcious, well in the depths of not even dreaming, the ongoing work around her doesn't elicit anything more than a slight twitch of a brow. Even the ink marking isn't reacted to. Yes, yes, she is well unconscious. Good thing, because even if the transmitters are small, nailing anything into bone matrix is mondo ouchie. With a watery hiss and a sound dreadfully similar to that of an arrow thudding into a tree, Wei Daoling pulls the trigger and drives the first of the transmitters home. It will take some time for the devices to actually coalesce inside the bone, but allowing the nano devices to construct them in the hollows of the structure will make the recovery time unimaginably shorter. The work proceeds quickly as each of the solutions is impregnated into the bone. As the last goes into the shoulder, Wei sets the injection gun to the side. "That one is tasked to go for the brain," he mutters, going over the notes. "Safer there than the skull though." Turning, he pauses to grasp the table for support as another coughing fit wracks his ravaged body. After several impossibly long moments, he struggles upright again and moves towards the material Selena acquired before tonight's little escapade. Bracing himself against the wall, he drags off the container lids and peers inside. "Microreactors, particle arrays, dispersion field generators..." he checks the items off a mental list and finally dips his head once more. Calling to one of his hired hands, he has them pause in their own tasks for the moment to move the raw materials onto a table for him to work. Once in range of his spotted and wrinkled hands, the minion steps back across the room and dons a helmet as the pair begin to weld the plating into place on the pilfered Militant battle chassis. Good drugs. Dermal pain inhibitors are the way to go. Steady release of meds, timed and predosed. Because were Sel awake, the very least of the reactions to having something stuffed into her bone marrow would be is a blood curdling screech. That stuff hurts. Especially on adult bones already calcified. Damaged and aged, Wei still manages to come alive when confronted with technology. With the tools handy, he begins to disassemble the components before him. Removing the casing of one of the generators, he quickly sets to rewiring the device. With the air of a man with his life's mission at hand, he works steadily and confidently. Couplings are reversed, changing the particle density of the energy flow. Reactors are fused inside the shell, evidently to provide power independent of the armor itself. What started as a mishmash of parts seems to be taking shape into a cohesive whole. "The plasma window..." Wei mutters to himself, "Contained magnetically to... vector field... really quite simple." Decidedly lacking the weakness displayed earlier, the former Militant seems almost vibrant with energy as he completes the last few connects and swings the lid on the device shut. Selena Llwyll's unconscious mind takes a side trip, frolicking down memory lane, hitting on high and low points of her life. Were she awake, she'd simply smile, nod and try to parse out the discombobulated partial techno speak in an attempt to understand it. Wei Daoling is usually confident in his handy work, this time it's a little more important to be sure everything works the way that it's supposed to. Producing a small device, he plugs a pair of probes into the appropriate sockets on the casing. Thumbing a small power switch causes the entire unit to power up with an almost sub-audible hum. For a moment nothing happens, then sphere of focused energy expands outward and surrounds the table and the now smiling Wei. Selena Llwyll's resting and recently poked at form remains quiet. Were she awake, she'd be clapping with child-like delight, always one to gain enjoyment out of others achievements. The shpere of energy doe slittle more to her than highlight her blue-black hair. After a few seconds of observing the charged field, Wei Daoling shuts the device down. Across the room, his minions have finished sealing most of the armor plating to the chassis of the assault frame. Tucking the generator under an arm, he shuffles with some difficulty over to the others. Recognizing Wei's inability to maneuver well, the larger of the two takes the burden from the decrepit figure and begins to slip it into place between the already prepared mounting struts. "Now," Wei murmurs, pausing to press a hand to his chest as he wheezes slightly. "Let's see about the weapons..." Selena Llwyll dreams of tigers and ladies, fire and knights, glaciers and earthquakes. All intricate memories wisping through her subconscious like spiders on a spring wind. All tied to one another by those neural pathways that life has etched into her brain. Wei Daoling pauses, realizing he's failed to account for exactly where the weapons are to be placed. "Hrm," he murmurs, stroking his chin with some bemusement. "I really must be getting old." Deciding on a modular system, in the event that the configuration will need some refinement in the end, the feeble figure returns to his worktable. Quickly, he accesses his ever-present datapad and runs down the list of available weapons systems. "Let's see... an electromagnetic disruption inducer. That's a good place to start." Hands moving quickly over the surface in front of him, he begins to assemble the individual pieces of the weapon system into a more cohesive whole. A surprisingly brief few minutes later, he surveys the result with some satisfaction. After all, it's not like he was building from scratch and he's not lacking for experience. Once more, he crosses the room to the chassis and begins issuing directions on where best to mount the disruptor. Tigers.. Such interesting animals, not really good pets but somehow the one that Selena was gifted with so many years ago was a loyal companion. Then again, as he was a Militant gift, he may have been tweaked just a bit. And the random flashes of memories continue, coffee in a cafe on a street corner, a robotic bat eating her truck. Wei Daoling moves to bend over the edge of the storage crate to retrieve something from within, but halts abruptly as he begins hacking and wheezing again. A fine splatter of blood stains the ragged wood coating the outside as he regains control of himself. A little more slowly now than before, he resumes his motion. Breathing heavily, he straightens back up over the side of box and brandishes, somewhat awkwardly a rather slim and dangerously looking rifle of obvious Militant manufacture. "This," he croaks more to himself than anyone else, "This, has already be aligned to the transmission frequency of the battle armor. All we need to do is route the reactor feed through the dispersion emitter. Really quite simple..." After having explained the procedure to himself, he follows up by shuffling over and putting it into practice. "Two down, one to go." Selena Llwyll isn't awake to watch Wei's moments of blood-coughing weakness. Were she, she might reconsider her request to the dying man. Memory is a funny thing, and it hones in on a singular moment in space, the stars shining so clear. Wei Daoling cackles a bit as he ponders the last bit of offensive technology required. "This is really quite clever," he begins again, prompting the pair assisting him to simply nod and exchange a look that clearly doubts the weakened former Militant's sanity. "The best part of this is that it's already installed in the suit. I only need to calibrate the respiration regulators. Hee hee. It takes the carbon dioxide exhaled by the occupant and compresses it mightly, providing the necessary charge to propel solid metal spheres at barely subsonic speeds. No waste! Hee hee." He almost manages a little dance step of self-bemusement, but in the end it simply looks like he's stepped in something terribly unpleasant. Once again, he follows his own advice and sets to making the necessary adjustments to the regulators. And you were there, and you were there and you and you... And an awful witch.... I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Movie flashes intermingle with memories, lending a brief surreal dream where the Tin Man is a machine, Toto is a tiger and the wicked witch wears purple. Selena has a vivid imagination. With the weapons as complete as they can be short of actually field testing them in here, Wei Daoling sets to make sure the last major component of the armor is complete and installed. Hobbling over to the last of the unopened shipping cases, he lifts the lid with some difficulty. Inside, glittering with newness is a pair of Icarus-class jump jets. Specially designed and manufactured for the EDC, it was no small task to acquire the set. In fact, Wei had to build a baker's dozen of compact and nearly undetectable EMP generators that most likely are going to be employed against state and federal law enforcement agencies in the very near future. Oh well, you do what you have to. Tossing out another series of orders to his 'helpers', he carefully observes their progress as they pulling them free from their anti-static housing. And the tornado-whirlwind of random brain flashes continues, overall adding to the collected miasma of neural pathways collectively known as memory. Perhaps the knock-out patch is contributing to the array of 'dreams', perhaps it's simply an alternative to the blank of nothingness. Selena's prone and gowned form remains still save for the steady rise and fall of her chest. Wei Daoling nods slowly as he oversees his associates socketing the jump jets into the chassis. Not strictly designed to be mounted on Militant power armor, it wasn't exactly difficult to prepare the modification with the design specifications in hand. "Excellent," he breathes wearily. "The primary systems are complete. Now we need only initiate the integration." Retrieving the med scanner from the table near Selena's unconscious form, he begins collecting another series of diagnostic images. "The implants seem to be solidifying and the brain unit is in place. The pain will be great when she awakens, unfortunately medication will only interfere with the bonding." Raising a hand, he gestures to his hired minions and has them position the armor relative to the patient. Struggling to move the massive metal frame, it takes several long minutes to complete the task. Some discomfort upon awakening was something that Selena had given thought to. However, she didn't know about the lack of pain medications due to interference with the project's cohesiveness. Fortunately, the club is empty so when she does wake and start cursing up a storm (Or yelling), only those present will hear. Wei Daoling reaches into his shabby coat and produces a small, sealed metal cylinder. Grasping it tightly in his left hand, he removes the anesthetic patch. With some reluctance, he replaces it with a stimulant. "This," he cautions the others, "Will not be pleasant. But she needs to complete the process herself." Offering a tight smile, he continues, "You might want to cover your ears." Taking a few cautious steps back, he waits for things to hit the fan. Selena Llwyll's blissful traipse down memory lane begins to filter through with some of the less pleasant memories. Car wrecks, eliciting none to few twitches as the stim begins to reverse the knock-out patch. One of the handful of times spent at the mercy of a Decepticon, another set of twitches, hands flexing. Her autonomous nervous system kicks in, registering the real and growing pain with an attempt to jump-start her brain. "Holy..." voice raspy, dry, "feckin'" eyes fluttering open with a glazed tilt, "Hell.." Widening as everything all at one registers as real pain, not phantom. Bone aching, nerves afire, muscles threatening to cramp. All as her body works to accept or destroy the intruding manifestations of her request to this dying scientist. "Is this supposed to-GAH!" Leg cramp one, then two.. And as she tries to sit up, to wiggle the cramps out, the rest start up. "Ye-AA-nk!" Clamming up, eyes closed and trying to unknot herself despite her body forcing her into a ball. Wei Daoling winces, but doesn't move to offer any assistance. "I'm sorry, Miss Llwyll, but you must endure this. Some research writings in the Militant databases indicate better response in the bonding process if the blood is burning." After a moment of observation, through which the battered figures looks truly sympathetic, he shuffles back over to the table. Placing a hand on the edge, he holds the sealed cylinder out. "You must focus. This is the critical stage of the operation. Take this. When you are ready to begin the bonding, depress both poles. You must do it soon, or your body will begin to fight the implants." He sighs, leaning slightly. "I warn you, it will mean more pain." Selena Llwyll cracks an eye already going bloodshot to peer at the scientist. The muscle cramping doesn't let up yet she seems to pull resolve from someplace, probably where she gets her spine in trying to ram theoretical decepticons with a half million dollar sports car and other assorted feats of daring and bravery. Courage.. Courage isn't always going to the fight, sometimes it's a matter of pushing through to see the end of something, despite the cost. It's accepting personal responsibility for those who have not or can't and defending them. It's taking the right path, not always the easy. With her hospital gown growing soaked with sweat, hair plastering itself to her head, Selena slowly sits up again, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and takes the cylinder. Eyes are bloodshot, almost bruised looking, skin is pale, fevered yet she grips the cylinder tightly while looking at Wei. Sucking in a deep breath, she scowls, an expression foreign to a face that has only laugh lines to lend some hint of age then depresses both ends. In for a penny, in for the pound of flesh. Even Wei Daoling has no idea what is going to happen next. He's read the technical reports, with their deliberately vague descriptions of the process, but even the composition of the cylinder is a mystery to him. What occurs is that the device disappears with an audible 'pop' as air rushes back in to fill the sudden void. Eyes widening slightly, the crooked figure of Wei leans slowly forward with anticipation. Nothing, however, seems to follow. Silence reigns for an almost impossibly long moment before the room is filled with the sound of a thousand freight trains. The armored chassis on the floor near the bed fragments into a pixelized swarm of transient matter. Rushing around the sealed area like a cyclone, they sink down towards the pained form of Selena Llwyll. Passing, almost tearing through the space she occupies, they violently bridge the gap between this world and the dimension known as 'subspace'. A light like the end of the world creeps through from the other side as the last of the material drifts across the void. As suddenly as it began, it ends. The two minions are pressed hard against the walls while Wei, lost briefly in the tempest, lays prone on the floor. Selena Llwyll hadn't the foggiest on what to expect, as if the deep muscle spasms weren’t enough to make her breath shallow and hope that she didn't end up screaming like a girl. Eyes widening as the sudden onrush of noise assaults her like nothing even this club has ever witnessed. Her fingers close over the space where the cylinder was but a flash of time ago before she bolts off the table only just, the pixelized fragments of the armor sinking into her. She goes shock-still before a rising, pained, screech-scream rips out of her throat, body resisting one last time the alien interference before the acceptance is done, the deal with the devil sealed, the light fading. And she slumps to the floor, cry cut off into raspy breathing, fading muscle spasms giving her a twitchy look, fingers clawing at the floor in a soft scrabble. Wei Daoling picks himself clumsily off the floor using the table for support. Grabbing an almost antiquated medical injection gun from the cart of assorted instruments, he hobbles over to where Selena has collapsed onto the ground. Weary and wheezing, he lines up the nozzle and releases a small amount of liquid into his crumpled one-time comrade-in-arms. "That should ease thing slightly," he tries to murmur soothingly. "Now that it's over, we can mediate the pain a little." He offers a hand while his stunned companions still simply stare on. "Let's get you back onto the table. You're going to need some rest, and down there is not the best place to do it." A small amount of coughing interrupts his effort, but after a moment of discomfort he gently places a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Let's get you up." Selena Llwyll can hear noise, but her brain has gone fuzzy. Can see, but nothing's making sense. She concentrates on determining if she's alive by wiggling toes and fingers, one by one. Taking that time gives the rest of her senses a moment to adjust and recover somewhat. Lifting her head, eyes bloodshot, blackened from the scream and a whole combination of things, she tries for a smile, gets the barest upturning of lips. "Great.." voice raspy, dry, hoarse from the screaming. "But it's cool down here.. and.. I don't really think I'm up.. to moving.. just.. yet, Wei." Wei Daoling nods slowly and pulls his hand back. "Truthfully, you should be in bed. Is there someone I can call to take you home?" He's clearly concerned, but people skills have never exactly been his strong suit. "Can I get you anything? Water?" Almost subconsciously, he seems to be dry-washing his hands while trying to find something he can do. At last something seems to dawn on him and he reaches out and picks up the medical scanner and sets about making sure no permanent damage has been done. Selena Llwyll concentrates on breathing. Even with the injection, she feels.. worse than when she rolled her car a while back. "I can call someone, yes." Thinking about it. "But... he's protective, might not want to be here in case he feels the need to get threatening." Wei Daoling bows from the shoulder, snapping his fingers almost imperiously. The silent figures of his assistants begin gathering up the evidence of what happened here and packing it in the massive crate they brought with them. "That is for the best, yes. From what I've read, it will most likely be between one and two days before you will be able to access the armor. Unfortunately, as you know, I am not a doctor. If your condition worsens, you will have to seek proper medical attention." Tucking his hands in his pockets, he sighs heavily before another coughing fit takes hold. As he straightens back up, the crate is resealed and levitated on its gravity sled. Taking a few cautious steps towards the door, he glances back. "We will depart now. It would probably be best if you forgot you saw me again. I wish you good health and good fortune." Selena Llwyll sits up slowly, remaining on the floor as Wei packs. "I wish you godspeed and the blessings of the spirits in your journeys." Still weak sounding, but voice clearing. "If you need a speaker for the dead at your passing, Wei, you know how to contact me." Wei Daoling starts to nod, but offers a strange smirk instead. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I intend to use my passing to cause as much harm to the Machines as I can. I doubt the authorities will look kindly on anyone who will acknowledge me after that." He does dip his head now, "But you do honor me. I will see you in the next life, I hope." And with nothing further, he slips through the door.